The present invention relates to systems and methods for financial instrument inspection. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for user-configurable financial instrument inspection that may allow a user to view specific information related to a financial instrument in a desired format.
Presently, in order to research financial instruments, investors may need to seek several sources of information to retrieve financial performance information relating to a particular investment instrument. An investor may have a personal preference for the types of financial performance information that he or she would like to view before making an investment decision. In many instances, the content of the information resource and its presentation format is not configurable by a user. An investor may spend a significant amount of time searching various sources of financial information in order to collect investment performance information that an investor deems to be most important in making an investment decision. Market conditions for a particular investment instrument may be changing while an investor conducts research.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for a user-configurable financial instrument inspector that may allow a user to view specific information related to a financial instrument in a desired format.